


Three words

by Lanappi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanappi/pseuds/Lanappi
Summary: Viktor had a thought, or more so a question. One that he felt couldn't go unanswered.





	

_ Three words. . . _

 

“You know, Yuuri…” Viktor mused, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on his phone's screen. With each completed shape, he wiped it away with his thumb and the process repeated. His other hand was occupied with gently stroking Makkachin’s soft fur. The pup was fast asleep, knowing that he was safe with his master close by. 

He directed his gaze at the younger man, his piercing eyes half lidded. A smile graced his lips as he spoke, a familiar tone of fondness laced his words.

Upon hearing his voice, Yuuri turned his head to the older man. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't utter a word. Just a simple hum was enough for Viktor to know that he had his full attention.

Viktor thought for a moment, thinking how he should phrase his words. A few moments passed before he gave his reply.

“What words would you like to hear from me the most?” 

Yuuri's expression went through an odd transformation, beginning with his eyes narrowing, his mouth agape. Viktor had to stifle a chuckle at Yuuri’s expression. Next, a soft blush spread through his cheeks, reminding Viktor of the roses he has received before after his performances. Yuuri’s mouth closed, and his brows furrowed as he looked as if he was trying to process Viktor’s words carefully.

“Wh… what do you mean?” his words were slow, and seemed carefully put together. However, his voice began to crack towards the end of the sentence, giving away the fact, which Viktor could tell regardless, that he managed to fluster Yuuri. It amused Viktor. Such a short and simple sentence, but it seemed like a great thought process went into constructing it.

Viktor smiled slyly. “Are there any words, or a phrase, that you would like to hear me say to you the most?” 

At this, Yuuri turned even redder. He turned his head, and decided to look out the window. He thought that as long as Viktor couldn't see his face, he could fool him into thinking that he was fully composed. Just by chance, Viktor would think that he was just thinking over his answer.

 

Except that Viktor knew that move all too well. But he decides to play along. At first, he was just voicing his thoughts, but now he was genuinely interested in hearing an answer.

 

“Ah… well…” Yuuri pondered over the question. Viktor was probably teasing him again, but the question repeated itself over and over again in his mind. He wasn't sure how serious of an answer Viktor was expecting, so Yuuri decided that going with how he felt would be for the best. He couldn't slag him over his feelings, right?

_ “Of course he would.”  _ Yuuri duly thought _.  _ He cleared his throat before speaking. 

“I… I suppose that I would be really happy to hear you say that you believe in me.” He looked straight into Viktor’s blue eyes, and he spoke his words confidently.

Viktor blinked. He placed his phone on the spot beside him on Yuuri's bed, and he slowly retreated his other hand from Makkachin. Not quite the answer he was expecting, to be honest, but at the same time, it was  _ just such a Yuuri thing to say _ . He sat up, his interest perked. “Oh?”

Yuuri looked a lot more confident, with his chest puffed and his face filled with determination. 

“I would like you to believe in me. You don't have to  _ say  _ it. But I really want you to believe in me, and my skating. I feel that if you can believe in me, I'm capable of just about anything. If I know that you have my back, I don't care what other people think.”  

Viktor was slightly taken aback. He wasn't too sure how he should reply, so he stood up from his place in the bed. He moved carefully, making sure not to wake Makkachin up. He moved towards Yuuri at a quick pace, and before Yuuri could even gulp, he had him straddled on the chair. 

Viktor lifted Yuuri's chin gently with his thumb and forefinger, making the brunette look into his eyes.

Yuuri half expected to see amusement and mock in Viktor’s eyes, but when their eyes met, his breath was caught in his throat. He felt his heart skip a beat, and a warm feeling filled his stomach.

No after how Yuuri looked at Viktor, there was absolutely nothing negative in his expression. His eyes were half lidded, and a warm, fond smile that Yuuri loved so much adorned his features.

“That's cute.” Viktor other hand found Yuuri's, and he intertwined their fingers. His touch was gently, and lot gentler than what Yuuri expected, and he moved slowly. “But you know…”

“Kn-know what?” Yuuri stuttered. Either he was imagining it, or Viktor was getting closer and closer…

“I wouldn't have stuck around if I didn't believe in you already, you know?” Viktor’s voice was low, but Yuuri heard him clearer than day. 

Yuuri was awestruck. Moments like these, especially these, were what Yuuri loved so much about Viktor. He may have been blunt, and he doesn't sugar coat his words, but it's thanks to this that Yuuri was sure of the sincerity of his words.

He opened his mouth to reply, but no words formed. Instead, he felt a warm pair of lips on his. He didn't think words were necessary anymore. So he closed his eyes, and his actions spoke for him. 

It was sweet and tender, but it didn't last long. Viktor was the first to pull away, but he leaned his forehead in Yuuri’s. The hand which held his chin mate moments ago was now tracing shapes in Yuuri's chest. He closed his eyes, and a content expression made its way onto his features. Yuuri smiled at this, and sneaked a kiss onto Viktor’s nose. It was small and playful, but it earned a chuckle from Viktor. 

It was silent for a couple moments. Although the position was not too kind for Yuuri's back, especially the wooden chair digging itself into his lower back, Yuuri didn't want this moment to end. He closed his own eyes and relaxed.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, breaking the silence. He was curious, and so, he decide to ask.

“Hm?” Viktor hummed, a lazy sound left his throat. He decided to change his position a bit, and decided to rest his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. He nuzzled his head into Yuuri, and his now free hand embraced Yuuri from the back.

“Are there any words you'd like to hear from me?” his own head now rested on Viktor’s shoulder, his fingers playing with his silver locks.

“Mhh… I wonder?” came Viktor’s reply. It was muffled due to his face being burrowed in Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri frowned. He expected an actual answer, but he felt that it would not be appropriate to ruin the mood with a snappy retort. Though, he allowed a sigh to leave his lips. 

Viktor sensed Yuuri's dissatisfaction with his answer. He smiled to himself, and repositioned his head, so that his mouth  was barely centimetres away from Yuuri’s ear. “Perhaps…”

  
_ “I love you?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped...
> 
> This is my first work on this website, so feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
